


Miroir Miroir

by RoseAmasu



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, matthias - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery, RPG, Suspense, Trapped-in game
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmasu/pseuds/RoseAmasu
Summary: Après avoir reçu une étrange invitation, Mark, Jack et Matt entrent dans un monde digital plus vrai que nature pour tester une toute nouvelle technologie. Mais lorsque les choses tournent mal, ils ne doivent pas seulement trouver le moyen de rentrer chez eux, mais aussi éviter les obstacles que leur nouveau monde à invoquer; Darkiplier et Antisepticeye sont venus s’amuser.





	Miroir Miroir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mirror, Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128786) by [Skye_Willows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows). 



> JE NE SUIS PAS L'AUTEUR !  
> Je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire.  
> L'histoire à été écrite par Skye_Willows qui écrit des histoires géniales !
> 
> Prenez aussi en compte que je débute en tant que traductrice, et que ma traduction est donc loin d'être parfaite (Je ne suis qu'en première année de Fac) !  
> Si vous voulez me donnez des conseils de traductions ou même si vous voulez carrément m'aider, j'en serais ravie !

 

Mark grogna quand des aboiements vinrent perturber son sommeil, se retournant pour regarder sa chienne. Il lança un regard vers son réveil et soupira. “Chica, il est 4 heures du matin. Tu dois vraiment sortir maintenant ?” demanda-t-il, fatigué. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent après avoir baillé un peu pour apercevoir son retriever le regarder avec affection, sa queue se balançant derrière elle. Chica trottina vers lui et donna un coup de langue sur le visage de Mark avant de courir vers la porte de la chambre. “Ugh, pourquoi est-ce que tu es si adorable ? Je peux pas rester énerver contre toi bien longtemps. Très bien. Visiblement je commence tôt aujourd'hui” Avec un autre long bâillement, Mark se leva pour se diriger doucement en bas, ouvrant la porte pour laisser Chica sortir. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur sans un regard en arrière. “La vache ma fille. Bien pressée”

Il laissa la porte ouverte pour que sa chienne puisse revenir quand elle le souhaite, puis Mark partit se faire une tasse de café. Une fois prête, il en but une grande gorgée et laissa la caféine faire son travail et le préparer ainsi pour la journée. _Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait à vouloir sortir de nuit comme ça ? Elle n’en faisait jamais tout un plat auparavant, jusqu’à ces deux dernières semaines_. Au moment où cette pensée se termina, il entendit l’objet de ses pensées commencer à aboyer à nouveau. Il prit un air méfiant, sachant que la porte était toujours ouverte et se rendis jeter un coup d’œil à l’extérieur. Il aperçut rapidement Chica aboyer après un arbre. “Chica, tu veux bien te taire ! Il est je n’sais quelle heure du matin !” lui dit-il dans un chuchotement agacé. La chienne se tourna pour regarder son maître avec un regard blessé avant de recommencer à japper après l’arbre. Mark secoua sa tête avant de retourner à l’intérieur. “J’imagine qu’elle est juste super bizarre aujourd’hui”.

À présent à moitié réveiller, Mark se rendit à son ordinateur et commença sa routine quotidienne. Il sourit en voyant les derniers commentaires de ses vidéos avant que son esprit commence à vagabonder. Réalisant qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien productif à ce stade de la journée, Mark commença à regarder dans ses abonnements pour voir ce que ses amis avaient mis en ligne. Parmi les premières se trouvaient les dernières vidéos de Jack et il sourit en voyant que l’une d’elles était sur de la VR. Décidant que rire un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien après un tel début de journée, il cliqua dessus et s’installa correctement pour apprécier.

Une heure plus tard et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Quelques rires et moments embarrassant des comportements de ses comparses Youtubers lui ont rapidement redonner le sourire. Puis il se souvenu rapidement qu’il avait laissé la porte ouverte pour Chica. “ Ah, merde. J’espère que maintenant elle s’est calmé sur ce qu’il la dérangeait “. Il fut surpris en retournant dans la cuisine de voir que sa chienne n’était pas retourné dormir dans son panier. “Chica ?” il l'appela, se demandant où elle était partie. S’approchant doucement pour refermer la porte, il se stoppa en la voyant toujours à l’extérieur. “Chica, qu’est-ce que tu fais encore dehors ? Tu es restée là tout ce temps ? Allez viens ma fille, rentre.”

Chica se retourna pour regarder Mark avant de trottiner vers lui après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, mais pas sans se retourner pour lancer à l’arbre un long regard. Mark fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. _Hmmm, j’imagine qu’elle n’aime pas cet arbre en particulier pour je n’sais quelles raisons aujourd’hui, bizarre._ “Tu as trouvé un fantôme dans cet arbre, Chica ? Pas vrai ?” il parla doucement à sa chienne une fois qu’elle était rentrée à l’intérieur, puis il s’agenouilla pour gratter derrière ses oreilles. Chica se relaxa instantanément et roula sur le côté, demandant des caresses sur le ventre. “Qui est la plus adorable ? Oui c’est toi !” Il se releva de nouveau pour retourner sur son ordinateur, Chica le suivant et s’installant à ses pieds et Mark retourna regarder des vidéos.

À la fin de la dernière vidéo, il remarqua qu’un nouvel e-mail était apparu lorsqu’il était parti chercher Chica et alla donc le regarder. Lorsqu’il aperçut le titre il fut intrigué, mais perplexe quant à son expéditeur.

**_Cher Mr Fischbach_ **

**_Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je me nomme Damien Villaire, et je suis à la tête de Digitalia. Nous sommes une nouvelle entreprise focalisée sur une version améliorée de Réalité Virtuelle. Dans le cadre de la recherche et du développement de notre système, nous espérons que vous accepteriez de vous portez volontaire avec la phase de test. Nous savons que vous êtes une personne très occupée et que vous n’avez donc pas forcément le temps, mais avec votre influence, réputation et expérience avec d’autres systèmes VR, nous espérons que vous puissiez nous aider à accomplir notre but. Je serais ravi de recevoir une réponse de votre part, même si cela se résout par un déclin de notre invitation._ **

**_Cordialement vôtre,_ **

**_Damien Villaire, PDG._ **

Mark se repositionna confortablement sur son siège et repensa à ce qu’il venait de lire. _C’est quoi ce bordel ? Comment est-ce que ce type à fait pour avoir cette adresse e-mail ?_ Il observa le court message à nouveau et se demanda si quelqu’un d’autre l’avait reçu. Pendant qu’il se préparait à envoyer un message aux autres, il remarqua que Jack était connecté sur Skype. _Parfait, si ce truc est vrai alors Sean a probablement reçu le même message._ Il commença un appel vidéo avant de se relaxer en patientant, se demandant s’il appelait Jack à un mauvais moment. Après environ dix secondes, Jack répondit.

“Hey Mark ! Ça pour une surprise !” l’accueillit Jack avec enthousiasme. Vu l’image apparus sur l’écran, Mark réalisa que Jack était en extérieur et qu’il lui parlait avec son téléphone. Après tout il était quasiment 14h au Royaume-Uni, pas 6h du matin comme ici.

“ Hey mec, ouais, pareil. Honnêtement, être debout à une heure pareille c’est pas amusant,” répondit Mark en riant doucement.

Jack riat. “Alors qu’est-ce que tu fais debout à 6h ? Et si éveillé en plus de ça ?”

“Chica a décidé qu’elle voulait aller dehors. Là où le chien aboie, le maître suit.”

“Je te jure, elle te tient entre ses pattes.”

“C'est vrai, mais tu ne peux pas lui résister non plus quand tu nous rend visite.”

Jack ria doucement. “Du coup, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Markimoo ? J'imagine que t'es pas là juste pour discuter.”

Le sourire de Mark changea. “Ouais pas vraiment. Est-ce que tu as reçu un e-mail bizarre ?”

“Hum, à moins que ce soit il y a moins d’une heure, je pense pas.”

“J’ai reçu le miens il a vingt minutes, donc probablement toi aussi.”

“Attends un peu.” Jack commença à tapoter sur son téléphone et Mark pus voir son visage changer. “Attends, c’est quoi ça ?” Mark patienta tranquillement pendant qu’il regardait Jack lire. “Qu’est-ce que ce c’est que ce bordel ? C’est une blague ?”

“T’as reçus un e-mail d’un mec d’une compagnie appelé “Digitalia”, pas vrai ?”

“Ouais, je l'ai reçu. C’est super bizarre...”

"Heureux que ce ne soit pas que moi alors.”

 “J’ai jamais entendu parler de Digitalia. Est-ce qu’ils existent vraiment au moins ?”

“Donne moi une seconde.” Mark ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre et commença à les rechercher. “Et bien, ils ont un compte Twitter, mais c’est à peu près tout.”

“Quoique ce soit dessus ?”

“Pas de ce que je vois, mais il a le même nom que celui qui à envoyer l’e-mail.”

“Hmm, ça à l’air possiblement vrai alors.”

“Peut-être. J’avoue que ça m’intrigue. Une version améliorer de VR pourrait être cool.”

Le visage de Jack s’illumina. “Tu m’étonne ! Et pouvoir participer au phases de test pourrait être super intéressant.”

L’enthousiasme commençait à atteindre Mark et il commença à sourire. “Ce serait génial de voir les détails de cette technologie. Même si on sera peut-être un peu tatillon sur les mauvais côtés.” Des rires furent la réponse de Jack. “Du coup, qu’est-ce que tu vas répondre ?”

“Je pense que je vais en demander un peu plus sur ça, voir ce qu’ils disent. J’imagine que ce passera aux États-Unis, donc il va falloir que je m’organise avant de venir.”

Le sourire de Mark s'agrandit. “Et bien, si tu cherche un endroit où dormir, tu es toujours le bienvenue ici. Tu peux même tourner quelques vidéos ici si tu veux, ça dépend de combien de temps ça durera. Je n’es pas envie que tu t’épuise à mort pour tout préparer à l'avance comme la dernière fois.”

Jack lui sourit en retour. “Ce serait génial, Mark, merci. Tu sais quoi, je pense considérer les deux propositions. Et on pourras faire quelques collaborations ensemble pendant que je serais là.”

L’idée plût instantanément à Mark. “J’aime beaucoup cette idée. Bon, et bien si tu rentre en premier en contact avec ce mec, je vais, de mon côté, envoyer quelques messages pour voir si quelqu’un d’autre à entendu parler de lui.”

“Ça m’as tout l’air d’être un plan, mec. Okay, je vais devoir y aller maintenant, mais je te rappelle plus tard, Mark !”

“Fais attention à toi, Sean. Amuse-toi bien !”

* * *

 

Il s’avéra que Mark et Jack n’étaient pas les seuls à avoir été contactés par Digitalia. Le jour suivant, pendant qu’il faisait le tour des réponses qu’il avait reçu, Mark remarqua que Matt lui avait dit qu’il n’avait pas seulement été en contact avec eux, mais qu’il avait déjà reçu une réponse pour arranger un rendez-vous. Décidant qu’il était préférable de parler de cela en face-à-face, Mark se rendis chez Hi5 en voiture pour une visite surprise. Par chance, Matt était à l’extérieur en train d’essayer ce qui semblait être un hoverboard à une roue lorsqu’il arriva.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ?” murmura-t-il doucement, secouant sa tête en regardant la machine. Bryan était derrière la caméra et remarqua Mark, mais ne dit rien, même s’il continuait de lancer quelques regards vers le nouvel arrivant pendant que Matt était occupé avec l’hoverboard. Bryan finit par éclater de rire lorsque Matt tomba et Mark saisit l’opportunité pour se rapprocher en faisant attention de non seulement rester en dehors du champ de vision de Matt, mais aussi de celle des caméras.

“Bon, maintenant qu’on l’a essayé un peu, je pense qu’on devrait faire une course et essayer ce beau p’tit. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, Bryan ?” Matt demanda à la caméra, en regardant son équipe. Depuis un moment, tout le monde avait remarqué que Mark était là et gardaient tous un air sérieux pendant qu’il se déplaçait doucement derrière Matt.

“J’sais pas, mec. Hey, pourquoi on laisserait pas Mark y aller en premier ?” Bryan suggéra avec un air taquin.

Matt regarda Bryan comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. “Mark ? Quel Mark ?”

“ ** _Ce Mark_** ,” une voix grave se fit entendre derrière Matt. Il se releva avec un cri aigu en entendant la voix et s’éloigna rapidement, une main sur son torse pendant que tout le monde riait. Même Mark a dû tenir son ventre en riant suite à la réaction de Matt. “Wow, Matt. C’était spécial.”

Matt lança doucement un regard légèrement énervé aux autres avant de regarder Mark à nouveau. “Sérieusement, mec ? Je crois que tu viens de me retirer cinq ans de vie là.”

“Je demanderais à Amanda de me facturer cette blague là pour m’être payer ta tête.”

Son choc passé, Matt secoua sa tête face à la situation avant de tapoter le dos de Mark. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, mec ? Je suis surpris de te voir.”

“Ouais, normalement j’aurais d'abord dû appeler, mais j’avais envie de venir ici pour venir vous voir puisque j’avais le temps. J’ai choisis le mauvais jour ?”

“Nan, ça va. J’ai encore une scène à faire pour Battle Universe, et après je suis tout à toi. On peux peut-être demander à Bryan et Joey s’ils veulent bien aller nous chercher à manger, ça nous fera gagner du temps.”

Il est juste de dire que la visite de Mark était devenu la principale discussion du studio Hi5 et il fut présenté à tous ceux qu’il n’avait pas rencontrés auparavant, ainsi que discuter un peu avec tout ceux qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis quelques mois. Lorsqu’il se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps depuis qu’il avait vus tout le monde, cela l’attrista un peu , mais ils avaient tous une vie très occupée. Plus tard dans la matinée, Mark regardait avec amusement l’équipe Battle Universe en train de tourner un nouvel épisode de “NERF Hide and Seek”, et il ne put s’empêcher de se demander s'il pourrait organiser quelque chose comme ça lorsque tout le monde aurait le temps.

Après que ce fut terminé, Matt emmena Mark dans son bureau. “Du coup, j'imagine que ta visite d’aujourd'hui n'est pas une coïncidence, Mark ?” lui demanda Matt une fois qu'ils étaient seuls.

“Tu t'en doute bien. Ce truc de Digitalia à piquer ma curiosité, et j'ai raison de penser que à toi aussi puisque tu prévoie de planifier un rendez-vous.” lui répondit Mark pendant qu'il s'asseyait.

Matt s’assit devant son bureau et lui afficha son échange. “Je l'admet, il à la mienne depuis que j'ai lus cet e-mail. J'ai fais beaucoup de recherche pour être sûr que ce ne soit pas une sorte de canular mais je n'ais pas trouver grand chose concernant cette compagnie; Damien m’as donné beaucoup de détails quand je suis entré en contact avec eux.” Il fit signe à Mark de s'approcher pour regarder son écran. “Tiens, regarde. J'ai déjà échangé quelques e-mails avec Damien.”

Mark pris son temps pour lire les détails. D'après Damien, cela fait 3 ans qu'il travaillaient sur le projet mais n'ont pus atteindre le niveau de technologie qu'ils souhaitaient il y a seulement six mois. Il avait inclus un lien internet menant au site internet de leur groupe. Mark regarda tout ça encore un moment. “Hmmm, ils ont l'air très discret, mais ça pourrait être une super bonne affaire.”

“C'est ce que je me disais. J'avoue que j'ai passer beaucoup de temps à y réfléchir hier et ce matin. J'étais content de voir que tu as aussi été contacté par eux. Tu sais si quelqu'un d'autre en a entendu parler ?”

“Ouais, quelques personnes ont reçu l’e-mail, mais le seul qui est aussi intéressé est Sean. Je lui es en parler hier et il avait l'air assez enthousiaste. Je me demande s'il a aussi reçu des réponses de Damien.” Avec un peu d’espoir, Mark regarda son Skype pour finalement voir que Jack était connecté. “Et bien, regarde moi ça. Pourquoi on lui demanderais pas ?”

Matt se déplaça sur le côté pour permettre à Mark de se connecter sur son Skype sur l'ordinateur, et après seulement deux sonneries Jack répondu. “Yo, Mark !” entendirent-ils avec son accent Irlandais pendant que la vidéo s’affichait. Cette fois, Jack était dans sa pièce d’enregistrement, ce qui rendait la conversation plus facile.

“Hey, Sean,” lui répondit chaleureusement Mark, “j'ai de la compagnie cette fois.”

Matt fis coucou à la caméra. “Hey mec, ça fait un baille.”

Jack sourit en lui faisant aussi coucou. “Hey Matt ! Ça fait longtemps effectivement.”

“Tu m'étonne, ça fait combien de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ?”

“Bien trop longtemps, mais t'es PDG maintenant ! Je sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour trouver du temps pour toi.”

Le trio discuta pendant quelques minutes de sujets tranquilles, échangeant quelques histoires avant d'arriver à la raison principale de leur appel. “Du coup, tu as pus arriver à quelque chose quand tu as recontacté Digitalia, Jack ? J'ai personnellement réussis à maintenir une correspondance” commença Matt.  
“Ouais, et plus je lui parle, plus j'ai envie d’en savoir plus sur ça en fait. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?” répondit Jack.

“Je pense que ça pourrait vraiment être une bonne affaire, Mark n'as pas encore donner sa réponse.”  
Mark prit ça comme étant son tour de prendre la parole. “J'ai discuté avec beaucoup d'autres personnes et la plupart d'entre eux n'ont pas le temps, ou sont trop suspicieux. Donc on dirait que seulement nous trois serons impliqué.”

“Je me demande pourquoi ils ont demandé ça à quelques Youtubers ?” se demanda Jack à voix haute.

“Damien était assez ouvert sur ça quand je lui es demandé pourquoi il est entré en contact avec moi et il m’as dis que c'était en partie due à mon expérience en ce qui concerne la technologie des VR, ainsi que le fait que l'on soit Youtubers. Si on approuve publiquement quelque chose comme ça, ça aura un grand impact positif sur leur produit. On est bien plus proche avec les gens que les simples avis dans les journaux.”

“Hmmm, je l'avais pas vus comme ça. J'imagine que ça fait sens du coup. On va tenter le truc alors ? Je pense que pour moi ça dépendra de combien de temps ils auront besoin de nous.”

“Pareil, je pourrais pas rester loin de Hi5 longtemps. Avec assez d’attention je pourrais enregistrer masse de vidéos pour pouvoir tenir quelques semaines, mais je voudrais pas m’absenter plus d’un mois.”

“J’connais ce sentiment. Malgré le fait que j'adore venir aux États-Unis, je pourrais pas rester bien longtemps.”

Mark fredonnait en réfléchissant. “Envoyons un message à Damien pour voir ce qu'il nous répond. En fonction de la durée des tests, on pourra choisir si on y va tous les trois ou séparément.”

Matt hocha la tête, montrant son accord. “Ça me semble être une bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Jack ?” Ils reçu un hochement de tête de la part de l’Irlandais. “Okay, qui va coordonner tout ça alors ? Ça serait probablement le bordel si on avait tous les trois des conversations séparé par e-mail avec lui.”

“Matt, t'as déjà assez de boulot ici à Hi5 et Seán à le petit soucis du décalage horaire de 8 heures. Je pense qu'il convient mieux que ce soit moi qui m’en charge.” suggéra Mark.

“Ça me va.”

“Pareil. Ça risque d'être très amusant !” s’exclama Jack en frappant dans ses mains.

Mark hocha la tête en souriant. “Ouais.” Il regarda Matt en souriant avant de regarder l’écran à nouveau. “J'ai le sentiment qu'on va être impliqués dans quelque chose d’énorme.”

Matt haussa un sourcil en le regardant. “Mark, tu as la mauvaise habitude de porter la poisse.”

Jack commença à rire doucement. “Donc si les choses tournent mal, on met tout sur le dos de Mark. Ça m’as l'air d'un bon plan.”

Le semi-Coréen les fixa un peu. “Pourquoi est-ce c'est toujours ma faute ?”

“Parce que tu as l'habitude de t’attirer les ennuis et/ou de finir à l'hôpital ?”

Matt ria doucement pendant que Mark fronça les sourcils. “ _Haha_ , très drôle, Sean.”

Jack lui fit un clin d’œil. “Je retrace juste l'histoire, mon ami. Laisse ta malchance à la maison et tout ira bien !”

 


End file.
